Narutos New Adventure
by M0J0 MAN
Summary: ZenoNoKyuubi Has Officially Adopted My Story So Just Look For Him For Any New Updates
1. Vasto Lorde

**Naruto New Adventure**

_I Don't own Naruto If I did why would I be writing about it. LOL_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki never felt so much pain in his 12 years of existance. The vilaggers yelled obsinities at him_ " Demon, Why won't you die, You killed my family die." _

They stabbed him with all sorts of objects ranging from kunais, to garden tools. By the time the Hokage arrived on the scene naruto was already dead. No amount of jutsu could heal him. Blood matted yellow hair and ripped garbs covered in blood was the only visible thing of the boy. The villagers were long gone before the Hokage even got there, therefore he didn't know who did it.

Unbeknownst to the Old Man was that Naruto was standing there with a chain going through his chest screaming his voice hoarse trying to speak to Old Man Hokage. Nothing worked Old Man Hokage didn't even know he was there. Then it hit him he was dead... the Villagers finally had there way with him. He knew he had the Kyuubi in him but he didn't think the Villagers would take to such extremes to punish him for that.

Thats when it hit unimanigable pain he looked down. The chains came to life slowly eating up the chain.

Thats how it was for a couple minutes. Naruto couldn't move it hurt to much. He was down to the last of the chain. That was when he asked the big life question,... "Did I only live to suffer did I just exist for others pleasure of torturing me... what is my purpose."

Then it happened the chain ate the last of its self up pain ten times worse than before hit. White liquid spilled out of his eyes threating to engulff his face. his body tensed up. Pain more pain thats all he felt.

He was using all his energy to keep the pain at bay. So its only reasonable that when he ran out of energey did the body seek to replenish its energy did it start to draw from a different source of energy. Yet this was no normal energy it was evil and tainted and vast amounts of it started to leak out.

**BOOM!!!**

The end result of the mixture of energy. And out of the vast explosine a figure crept out hunched over animalisticaly. A face... no not a face a mask... a mask of unreal terror itself. It was a snarling beast pictured on its face. Pointed ears on the top of the mask. And where the teeth should be razor sharp canines stood. It's eyes were a mixture of blue and deep blood red. His clothes were that of a tattered black pants,shirt, and a cool long cape that fell all the way to the floor. Little did Naruto know drawing from the power caused him a problem instead of holding a demon inside of him he was now techinically a demon born from energy its self. He was a name to fear now.

* * *

Thats when sould society got the ergent red alert message pin pointing the new hollows location. 

"Go ahead and dispatch usuall squad to deal with this." Alright captain

"You heard him do it"

"he's on his way"

* * *

Dangit I told them I don't go on lowly hollow missions anymore I'm a vice captain Abari Renji. 

When Renji finnally neared the sight the hollow was supposed to be he saw someting he didn't expect... a Vasto Lorde stood in all his glory power rolling of him in humongous waves. He quickly hid behind a tree luckily the Vasto Lorde didn't sense him. So he quickly took out his soul phone and contacted Soul Society reporting the sighting of a Vasto Lorde in the hollow sight, and need immediate back-up.

Usually a Vasto Lorde stayed in Hueco Mondo controlling the vast amount of hollows. But this was a rare occasion a Vasto Lorde was out in the open. He would need at least 2 other captains to help against this.

Only when a Soul Society portal opened and Zaraki Kenpachi with Byakuya K. stepped out did the Vasto Lorde turn around. And it was a sight to behold dressed ready for action with the look of a deadly opponent. Renji trembled with fear and courage at what was to come. Zaraki jumped around in excitement for the fight to come with such a good opponent.

When the Vasto Lorde appeared beside the captains swords were already out along with Renjis. When he spoke it was hoarse still from all the screaming. He spoke up you will be my new purpose to kill will be my purpose to prove I wasn't born for nothing. With that he striked with the perciseness of a ninja using only his fists. Renji was the first to go a quick chop to the kneck and before he could kill him Byakuya realeased his bankai (cherry blossom blades) to strike him causing him to dodge to the left where Zaraki charged him with a head on strike with a downward slash. Naruto used his hand to push off the blades side into the air where Byakuyas Cherry Blossom Blades shot out in a swarm at him. Having no way to dodge he charged reietsu into his hands like chakra to hold off the attack a near impossible feat for a normal captain but to Naruto it was like slicing butter... going at supersonic speeds though. Byakuya stared in shock as the Vasto Lorde sliced through his blades using only his fists. Now Zaraki had a chance to attack he quickly removed his eye patch his reietsu was released to its full power he quickly Flash Stepped to where Naruto was defending himself from more attacks. Zarakis slash was blcoked by the Vasto Lorde grabbed onto his sword he flung Zaraki into the attack of Byakuya unable to recall the attack on time Zaraki was unconcious due to all the wounds he received. Byakuya didn't have time to attack again the Vasto Lorde was faster than him by ten. And as Naruto hit byakuya away, Byakuya fell to the grund with a few broken ribs and as Naruto appeared beside him to deliver The Blow Byakuya said his last words that would change Naruto forever " Your not the only one to kill for a purpose he said your not alone in your pain there are others and with that he asked his killers name" He replied Naruto,... Naruto Uzumaki he said before he dissapeared into the night.

Byakuya got up gradually wincing in pain. He grabbed Zaraki and Renji. When he saw the Vasto Lorde standing in the distance shrouded by darkness he hear his last words before he left through the Soul Society portal. He said I will ponder your answer Byakuya and I shall have an answer by then.

**It Would 5 more years till hide or hair was seen of Naruto that Day was marked as the most deadliest encounter with a hollow ever recorded. **

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed my chapter I'll update soon but with school starting so soon I don't know when I'll update. 

Ja Ne


	2. wut ever chapter this is

I don't own Naruto or Bleach so uh yeah you can stop investigating you lawfirms for I have written this statement muhahah. 

It had been a long 5 years training was the only thing he did now a-days. He  
couldn't remember much from his past but it must have been horrible to have  
become a vasto lorde at his death rare but the strongest.

His garbs now just a completely black version of a Kakashi jounin outfit,  
except his hollow mask.

As Naruto entered soul society he felt a presence under neath him, he looked  
down and saw a handle coming out of the ground, he opened it and jumped down  
ready for battle, but not this. A black cat flung out of a tree, "What were  
you thinking!" a completely flushed Ichigo yelled at the cat.

Oh how much he would pay for a different instructor for his bankai. That's  
when they took notice of the approaching stranger. His eyes a enticing blue  
were sharp and cold. His hands at his sides in a non-caring way his posture  
revealed he was pretty lazy. Not including the fact reitsu was washing off him  
like a faucet never shutting off.

That was when he spoke, a deep non-caring tone. "Yo! shinigami! you wouldn't  
happen to know where soul-society is from this direction would you?" Naruto  
asked.

They pointed in a direction "thanks" he yelled back. Not before saying in a  
quiet voice "what a bunch of losers".

Ichigo happened to hear this as he yelled back, "Yeah thats right run you  
wussy coward!"

Now Naruto was mad so mad he just wanted to kill that guy did he think he was  
running away oh no.

Naruto quickly walked back, Reishi pouring off him like steam.

"I was running away hmm? Well lets see who runs away after this". naruto said  
as he pointed his finger at Ichigo

Ichigo quickly drew his zanpakuto. 'This is gonna be one hell of a fight' he  
thought.

2 minutes later.

'Damn' Ichigo thought he was already losing he. His body cut all over him.  
Blood was flowing freely from Ichigo.

"Damnit" Yoruichi thought "Ichigo will never reach bankai in this  
condition...unless" she thought "Unless yes thats it!" she thought. "Ichigo!"  
she yelled "Your too weak to reach bankai and too weak to save Rukia!".

That hit the spot. Ichigo was off the ground before you knew it. His arms out  
he yelled "I can not afford to lose know!".

Energy Poured off Ichigo. "Bankai!" he yelled. An energy dome formed around  
him covering him from sight. The reitsu shattered and revealed a Ichigo in  
black garbs like  
Zangetsu's his sword now a regular size though a midnight black now.

Naruto just stared at Ichigo with a bored expression on his face, Ichigo  
scowled and charged straight at Naruto.

Naruto lifted both his arms up his palm facing Ichigo and just as Ichigo  
slashed downward Naruto grabbed his sword and side stepped, taking Ichigo's  
sword with him and kicked Ichigo in a boulder coming out of the ground.

Ichigo quickly disappeared before he hit the boulder using his new found  
talent in shunpo (flash step) he tried to hit Naruto in the back of the head  
with his leg key word being tried.

Naruto wasn't even there.

Ichigo was punched in the chest and the hand dug into his chaest deeply  
ending the fight, but Naruto wasn't ready to stop, he quickly appeared before  
Ichigo ready to deliver the  
final blow.

But Yoruichi quickly realeased her bankai ready to intercept the attack.  
Naruto didn't even flinch when she appeared before him. He kept on going.  
Yoruichi's eyes widened Naruto's hand just broke through her bankai like  
nothing and he showed no signs of stopping. Her eyes closed. A tear ran down  
then a ran down her face and a smile seemed to break on her face. Ichigo  
looked ready to save Rukia especially with banaki. She kind of saddened when  
she thought of the fact that she was still a virgin. All talk and no game.  
'Well at least I die by the hands of a strong man'she thought.

Naruto was inchs away from Yoruichi now he smiled as her eyes closed now  
'forgive me' he thought. He lunged towards her ready to deliver the strike of  
death.

X

Till next time my loyal readers. Now go ahead and reveiw.

\/

\/

\/

\/

Go ahead click it you know you wanna.

\/

\/

\/

\/

Click it now or else I won't update without loyal reader reveiws.

\/

\/

\/

\/

I'm joking I'll still update. Now c'mon be a good sport and click the mother  
button.

\/

\/

\/I don't own Naruto or Bleach so uh yeah you can stop investigating you law  
firms for I have written this statement muhahah.

It had been a long 5 years training was the only thing he did now a-days. He  
couldn't remember much from his past but it must have been horrible to have  
become a vasto lorde at his death rare but the strongest.

His garbs now just a completely black version of a Kakashi jounin outfit,  
except his hollow mask.

As Naruto entered soul society he felt a presence under neath him, he looked  
down and saw a handle coming out of the ground, he opened it and jumped down  
ready for battle, but not this. A black cat flung out of a tree, "What were  
you thinking!" a completely flushed Ichigo yelled at the cat.

Oh how much he would pay for a different instructor for his bankai. That's  
when they took notice of the approaching stranger. His eyes a enticing blue  
were sharp and cold. His hands at his sides in a non-caring way his posture  
revealed he was pretty lazy. Not including the fact reitsu was washing off him  
like a faucet never shutting off.

That was when he spoke, a deep non-caring tone. "Yo! shinigami! you wouldn't  
happen to know where soul-society is from this direction would you?" Naruto  
asked.

They pointed in a direction "thanks" he yelled back. Not before saying in a  
quiet voice "what a bunch of losers".

Ichigo happened to hear this as he yelled back, "Yeah thats right run you  
wussy coward!"

Now Naruto was mad so mad he just wanted to kill that guy did he think he was  
running away oh no.

Naruto quickly walked back, Reishi pouring off him like steam.

"I was running away hmm? Well lets see who runs away after this". naruto said  
as he pointed his finger at Ichigo

Ichigo quickly drew his zanpakuto. 'This is gonna be one hell of a fight' he  
thought.

2 minutes later.

'Damn' Ichigo thought he was already losing he. His body cut all over him.  
Blood was flowing freely from Ichigo.

"Damnit" Yoruichi thought "Ichigo will never reach bankai in this  
condition...unless" she thought "Unless yes thats it!" she thought. "Ichigo!"  
she yelled "Your too weak to reach bankai and too weak to save Rukia!".

That hit the spot. Ichigo was off the ground before you knew it. His arms out  
he yelled "I can not afford to lose know!".

Energy Poured off Ichigo. "Bankai!" he yelled. An energy dome formed around  
him covering him from sight. The reitsu shattered and revealed a Ichigo in  
black garbs like  
Zangetsu's his sword now a regular size though a midnight black now.

Naruto just stared at Ichigo with a bored expression on his face, Ichigo  
scowled and charged straight at Naruto.

Naruto lifted both his arms up his palm facing Ichigo and just as Ichigo  
slashed downward Naruto grabbed his sword and side stepped, taking Ichigo's  
sword with him and kicked Ichigo in a boulder coming out of the ground.

Ichigo quickly disappeared before he hit the boulder using his new found  
talent in shunpo (flash step) he tried to hit Naruto in the back of the head  
with his leg key word being tried.

Naruto wasn't even there.

Ichigo was punched in the chest and the hand dug into his chaest deeply  
ending the fight, but Naruto wasn't ready to stop, he quickly appeared before  
Ichigo ready to deliver the  
final blow.

But Yoruichi quickly realeased her bankai ready to intercept the attack.  
Naruto didn't even flinch when she appeared before him. He kept on going.  
Yoruichi's eyes widened Naruto's hand just broke through her bankai like  
nothing and he showed no signs of stopping. Her eyes closed. A tear ran down  
then a ran down her face and a smile seemed to break on her face. Ichigo  
looked ready to save Rukia especially with banaki. She kind of saddened when  
she thought of the fact that she was still a virgin. All talk and no game.  
'Well at least I die by the hands of a strong man'she thought.

Naruto was inchs away from Yoruichi now he smiled as her eyes closed now  
'forgive me' he thought. He lunged towards her ready to deliver the strike of  
death.

X

Oh and Special Thanks to Grumpywinter my awesome beta'er. :)

Till next time my loyal readers. Now go ahead and reveiw.

\/ 

\/

\/

\/

Go ahead click it you know you wanna.

\/

\/

\/

\/

Click it now or else I won't update without loyal reader reveiws.

\/

\/

\/

\/

I'm joking I'll still update. Now c'mon be a good sport and click the mother  
button.

\/

\/

\/


	3. AN SORRY

All my readers I'm sorry I accidently coppied my chapter twice by accident I'm really sorry I didn't do it to trick you.

SORRY :(


	4. Adoption NOW

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Due To Anonymous Voting This Story Is Now Up For Grabs By Anyone Who Would Like To Continue My Story. May My Story Idea Serve You Well. 


End file.
